The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry cultivar designated ‘DrisStrawFifteen’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. This new strawberry cultivar was discovered in Monterey County, Calif. in June 2004 and originated from a cross between the proprietary female parent ‘Driscoll Lanai’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,145) and the proprietary male parent ‘38J181’ (unpatented). The original seedling of the new cultivar was first asexually propagated at a nursery in Shasta County, Calif.
‘DrisStrawFifteen’ was subsequently asexually propagated at the McArthur Nursery in Shasta County, Calif. and underwent further testing in Monterey County, Calif. for six years. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via stolons and tissue culture.